Erebos
by coffeescissorsluver
Summary: Percy is back at camp, but has continuous nightmares. These nightmares lead him to the woods where he gets bitten by a wolf. The next morning he finds himself in a new form?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello welcome to my story, I hope you enjoy and decide to follow it, I will try to keep my updates within at least a week of eachother, hopefully it will usually be less. That is all for now, enjoy!**

* * *

I felt my whole body begin to shake with fear, _they_ were about to reach my mother, I ran as fast as I was able, but they reached her first. The largest one put her head in its mouth and clamped down.

I awoke with a gasp, one I realized that I had only been dreaming, I sat up and brought my head between my knees, hoping for a sable breathe to once again return to my shaking body. It was then that I realized the tears streaming down my face; I wiped them away and got out of bed walking to the small wooden chair that held the clothes I had placed there for tonight. I had been having nightmares ever since I came back to camp for the summer. After a while I found that a walk through the woods, outside of camp, and down the hill to the shore of the lake at the bottom, really calmed me and helped me clear my head of the awful nightmares I had, had. I dressed in the black jeans, blue t-shirt, and grey hoodie I had left out for myself, the black jeans held riptide in case I got into any trouble. Then I headed out.

I silently slip out of my cabin and take a quick look around, everyone seemed to be asleep, all the cabins were dark and there was no sound coming from any of them. After assuring myself that it was safe, I quickly and skillfully slip out of camp and into the wilderness surrounding it. Once I am out I take a moment and breathe in the smell of the pine trees before making my way through them, down the hill.

I take my time walking through the large pine forest; I listen to the gentle cooing of the night owls and the chirps coming from the crickets around me, soothing me as I pass through their forest to get to the shore. I am almost at my destination, but I stop when I hear a small whimper. And out of the forest stumbles an injured wolf, the wolf was larger than most I'd seen, but not so large that I worried about it, its fur was grey and dark brown mixed with white, but its belly and legs were tan and white, it had a grey forehead and a brown muzzle, it looked like the average wolf you wolf find in these parts, except for its eyes, they were golden-yellow and almost appeared to be glowing. It whimpered in pain once again, its leg was bitten and matted with blood, I stared at it for a moment before deciding what to do, however it was at that moment when the wolf noticed my presence, its eyes turned angry the hair on its back shot up and before I could react it jumped on my knocking me down, then it took my forearm in its mouth and bit down but instead of me yelling out in pain, the wolf let go and howled in pain before bounding back into the forest.

As soon as it was gone I got up and took a look at the bite, it was a few inches deep and bleeding like mad, but surprisingly I feel no pain. I am extremely confused by this, but ultimately I decide I should still heal it with water, so I continue making my way down the hill to the lake. As I get closer to the lake I begin to feel feverish, so I pick up the pace, however that only makes it worse because then I begin to feel very dizzy. I reach the shore and use all my remaining strength to get to the water, but as I am about to put my hand into the water everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up to find my head on a rock, warm from the sun, on the shore of the lake. For a second I find myself confused until I remember what happened last night with my nightmare and that strange wolf. Because it bit me I feel the need to check and see if my arm is healed, however when I look I see a large, furry paw as opposed to my arm. I am startled at this, I look into the water to see my reflection, but what I see is a large wolf, black as midnight, with almost glowing sea green eyes, staring back at me. I continue staring at myself trying to figure what about that wolfs bite made me one.

Then it hit me, I am a monster now. I let out a howl of sadness and distress. The gods, surely the will kill me if they find out what I've become, they will see me as a traitor. The camp will see me as a traitor. They will think I joined against them willingly, even my father would believe them. Sadness overcomes me and my heart hurts. I cant help but think that there really are no other options, I need to leave camp, my father, my friends, my mother, everyone. I need to disappeare and I don't have much time until they notice im not in my cabin and come looking for me.

Panic and urgency strike threw me, I need to figure out where im heading. It has to be the lat place anyone would look for me, where theres a forest, no hunters, plenty of food and shelter. I sit think of places for about twenty minutes before I remember the vacation my mother took me on when I was only ten years old. We had gone to Colorado, it was beautiful there, so many animals and mountains and forests. No hunting was allowed in most parts if the state. It was perfect, I guess I just figured out where I was going.

* * *

As I traveled through Pennsylvania and Ohio along the Canadian border and Lake Michigan, I learned some things about my new self. One, I can turn back into my human self if I picture it in my head. My appearance, as a human, however, is different now, am more muscular than I was before, the wolf-thing gives me a visible eight-pack. My sea green eyes are now more vibrant and my black hair is shaggier and, if it's possible, darker. Unfortunately when I change from wolf to human, whatever shirt I'm wearing is ripped to shreds, so now I stick with just either my black jeans or a loose pair of lightweight sweatpants that hug low on my ankle. I also have given up on shoes; I don't enjoy carrying them in my mouth when I go into wolf form. Two, I seem to, now; have a GPS built into my brain, making my journey easy. That and extra stamina and now I'm also really fast in both forms, but I could probably beat a cheetah in a race when I'm in my wolf form. Three, I still have my demigod powers from Posiden, but I only have them in my human form. When I'm a wolf I have some wolf stuff that I haven't figured out yet and my horse talking ability. Along the way to Colorado I've been teaching myself important survival skills as a wolf, like, hunting for my food, making a shelter, and even fighting monsters in my wolf form, because unfortunately I ran into a few. I efficiently avoid all obstacles on the rest of my way through Illinois, Missouri, and Nebraska.

When I reach my destination I stopped to take drink at a near-by stream before looking for a large tree to make my den. After a few minutes of searching the vast forest at the foot of one of Colorado's mountains I find a tree to my liking and begin to dig under it, using its roots as the roof of my den. When it was completed, my den was about four feet under the tree and as wide as its massive trunk. I then bed it with some soft grass that I tore up from a small opening in the forest, near the stream I had drank from earlier. Exhausted, I collapse on the floor of my new home and sleep peacefully the rest of the night.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and follow this story if you enjoyed it, I will attempt to update later today or tomorrow maybe, but it may not work out seeing as tomorrows Easter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed my story and stick with it, will you leave me a review?**

**Thanks,**

_Mollie_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, sorry this is a little later than I had hoped, still enjoy.**

**(This whole time Percy is in wolf form, incase that isn't clear.)**

* * *

I slip through the vegetation as I silently stalk my prey, a young, injured bison that probably got in some fight with the other bull for dominance. I make sure most of my meals are of animals that otherwise won't live much longer or violent ones that cause more than the circle of life. When the bison gives up trying to walk and collapses near the place where the forest meets the plains, I go in for the kill, I calmly walk to the tired bison, so as not to startle the poor thing, I look into its eyes, they're filled with pain and defeat, I give him as reassuring of a look as I can, as if assuring him ill make his pain stop. I quickly put the large animal out of its misery, using my usual, painless, method, a quick bite to the throat, each time I make sure to hit the carotid artery so that the animal would bleed out and die quickly with only a second of pain. The way I figure it, if I have to be a monster, I may as well be a neat monster.

Satisfied with my kill, I carefully gut the creature of its organs, I prefer not to eat that part of animals, until I am left with just the meat, fat, skin, and fur. I've learned that it's easier, and less hairy, to eat my food from the inside out. I eat until I am full then I leave the organs and leftovers in plain sight so that the scavengers can find an easy meal. It's my way of giving back to the community.

With a full belly I happily trot back to my den, it's a beautiful day, warm with a slight breeze, the sun peeking through the treetops leaving pools of light on the forest floor, the forest is alive with the sounds of my neighbors, or so I like to think of them, they don't really fear me as they have gotten used to my presence and through generosity I was able to convince them that I wouldn't hurt them. I'd met some other wolves that also lived in the forest, not werewolves, of course, but normal wolves, all of them were cautious of me at first, until I shared my meals with them, proving I wasn't a threat. They returned my kindness with stories of their travels, they even offered me a place in their pack, which I had refused explaining that I preferred to stay in one spot, they had understood but they still visit when they pass through.

I'd been living in this 'neighborhood', somewhat peacefully, for almost three months. However, being that I am still a demigod; monsters still come, though my wolf blood does an okay job making the godly blood that courses through my veins. A few weeks ago I ran into a few hellhounds that had smelled me, they were searching for a demigod, and I looked like a wolf so they didn't give me a second glance. I was able to use that to my advantage and surprise them from behind with a swift bite to the carotid artery, before they could react the turned to golden dust.

I am brought out of my thoughts by a loud, painful scream. A shiver makes its way down my spine as I realize, I know that scream, I have heard it before. My wolf senses kick in and I break into a sprint in the direction of the blood-curdling scream. Thanks to my GPS brain I find my path easily and quickly make my way towards my destination, as I get closer I hear an arrow being shot through the air. I remember the sound from my days training in Camp Half-Blood; I cringe at the painful memory. I slow down as I enter a clearing and see an old enemy of mine, the Minotaur, I don't understand why that thing can't accept defeat and stay dead. I am once again brought out of my thoughts by the familiar shriek. I look down and see my cousin, Thalia, lieutenant of Artemis's Hunt, stuck under a large branch of a fallen tree, or pushed tree thanks to the minotaur's charge, the minotaur was using his huge ax to chop the tree near Thalia, but sloppily as if he couldn't see properly. As the Minotaur continued its attempts to kill the hunter, I begin to stalk up to him, I am crouched low to the ground, as I get closer I decide my plan of action and hope for the best. With all my might I leap onto the Minotaur's thick leg, and begin climbing up it like a tree, digging my long, sharp claws into it with every step, biting it furiously on my way up. Realizing the extreme pain I was causing to its leg, the Minotaur stops chopping at Thalia and swats at me. Before jumping off the beast's leg, I tear a large chunk out of its thigh, causing the Minotaur to howl in pain and shift all its weight to the other leg. I then copy my technique on the other leg, however this time the Minotaur succeeds in throwing me off but not before I am able to one again rip off a chunk of his thigh, causing him to fall. I am flung from the beast's leg and hit a tree, hard. I hear some of my ribs crack on impact and howl in pain, but I don't allow myself to accept defeat, I need to save my cousin, I owe her that much for disappearing on her without a word.

I look to where the Minotaur fell in pain; I now see why its vision was so bad, it had an arrow straight through its left eye, I know he won't stay there long. Desperate for all of this to end, I break into a run and leap onto the monsters chest, wincing at the pain coming from my now cracked ribs. I waste no time before clawing and tearing at the Minotaur's neck. I pull at the layers of skin and fur until I see its throat and windpipe, I don't hesitate before breaking them cleanly in half with my razor sharp fangs, now I only need to wait for the beast to suffocate to death. In a last-ditch effort, the Minotaur kicks the branch off Thalia and onto its own dying chest, so that it will land on me. In that moment the monster turns to dust and I fall to the ground landing on my already damaged ribcage. Unfortunately the branch falls as well and lands on my paw, I whimper in pain, but don't have the energy to attempt an escape.

Thalia's stormy blue eyes are the last thing I see before I give into my exhaustion and drift out of consciousness.

* * *

**Hey, you again! Did you like it? Please review your reviews are much appretiated. **

**I dont know when I'm going to update but I promise a new chapter by Friday, sound fair? **

**K, Love you, bye,**

_Mollie_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, see I kept my promise: an update before Friday.**

**Please enjoy and give me a character? Informations at the bottom... Enjoy!**

* * *

I awake in the same place that I had been in before I had fallen unconscious, but the branch that had crushed my paw was no longer there and Thalia isn't here. I have to admit I am slightly disappointed, but I'm glad she's safe. I attempt to move but feel extreme pain after only moving my head. Pain shoots through my body with every breathe I take, I whimper through the pain. I'm stuck, I can't move without feeling immense pain. I don't have enough energy to fight through it, so I just continue lying here, hoping not to be attacked in my moment of weakness. I lay still and silent, trying to hold my breath as long as I can to avoid the pain of my cracked ribs. I listen for any close enemies; I sense the presence of multiple creatures running quickly in my direction. My heart begins to race; surely I will trampled by these creatures. I close my eyes and try to focus on anything but the pain of breathing and the fast approaching creatures that have almost reached me.

"There it is M'Lady," Thalia whispers. She had come back for me! I try to flip my body over to the other side so I can see her, but once again I am filled with pain. I whimper at the pain and close my eyes trying to focus on my breathing. When I reopen them I see Artemis, Goddess of the moon and the hunt, looking over my large, furry, black body. She looks like a fourteen year old; she is wearing a slightly metallic silver-grey tunic, tight, black pants, and black hunting boots. Her long, curly, blonde hair is tightly braided to the side and a wreath of silver laurels lay upon her head. Next to her, kneeling in front of me is Thalia, she is in a similar outfit, however her tunic is a matte grey and she has on a black choker and her silver bracelet. Her straight, black hair is down except for a small thin braid that wrapped around her head making it look like a crown as well as keeping her hair out of her face. I look at her but grimace at the pain. Her eyes are filled with relief and gratitude, but she also had some sense of sadness, guilt began to flood into me, I still feel awful for leaving her without a word. She then begins to stroke my head, I can't help but think how nice it is to feel loved and secure again.

"Bring the wolf back to the camp, I will treat its wounds there," Artemis says when she has completed her look over of my injuries. A few of the hunters, with the same hairstyle and clothing as Thalia, pick me up and lay my on a blanket. I let out a loud howl of pain which startled these hunters, but the proceeded in picking up the edges of the blanket until I was off the ground, and then they carried me to their camp.

* * *

When we reach the camp I hear barks of protest and disgust coming from the hunters beautiful white wolves, apparently they hate males as much as their owners and companions.

"Settle down please," Artemis commands in a silky calm yet stern tone. Almost immediately the wolves stop their complaints and run off into the camp. The four hunters that are holding the blanket follow Artemis into what I can only assume is their infirmary, as it is filled with shelves of healing books, bottles filled with herbs and various pills, bottles of nectar and small boxes of ambrosia. The hunters gently set me down on the ground, I wince in pain, and then they bow to Artemis before exiting the tent, leaving only Thalia and Artemis in the tent with me.

Artemis begins her work on my wounds; first she grabs a few bottles of herbs, a bottle of nectar, and an ambrosia square before sitting down on the ground right in front of me. She puts the ambrosia square into my mouth and I swallow it without hesitation, thankful for the godly food's relief. Next she takes one of the bottles of herbs and begins smashing them with a mortar and pestle, adding nectar every once and a while, she then continues this process with the remaining two herbs until she is satisfied with the texture. She dips two of her fingers into the mixture then rubs it into the cuts and scratches given to me by the Minotaur, they instantly begin to heal until all that is left of them are scars that are hidden well by my thick fur coat.

Thalia smiles when she sees the healed cuts and scratches and once again begins to stroke my head. Instantly I feel my breathing stable from my poor attempts to stop the pain I get from breathing.

"Thalia, I have to heal his ribs, it looks as if they were badly injured as well, we can splint his paw, but if you notice the pain is so great he is trying to keep from breathing," Artemis explains, "when I heal him he will feel immense pain, I need you to keep him calm he seems comfortable with you."

"Yes M'Lady," Thalia responds and continues to stroke my head. I close my eyes and prepare for the worst. I hear Artemis softly begin chanting in Greek, as she chants I feel my ribs move and mend, but the pain is worse than when they were broken. I tense up but try not to interrupt the Goddess as she heals me. I whimper as she finishes. The chanting and pain finally stop and Thalia leaps next to my ear and whispers, "it's over my hero, thank you for being so brave."

I look up at my cousin and realize my chest isn't keeping me from moving anymore. Gleefully I stand up and pounce onto Thalia, tackling her to the ground. I then lick her face being sure to get my slobber all over her. I'm careful not to bark, as Artemis will understand what I say. Thalia giggles then pushes me off her softly before standing up and walking over to stand next to Artemis, who whispers something into her ear while softly chuckling. I turn my head to the side and then to the other side to signal my confusion of the situation, however this only causes the two maidens to giggle even more. I whine and wag my tail trying to get them to tell me, but instead Artemis just lays me back on the ground so she can work on my crushed paw. She puts a splint on it then wraps it with a long piece of fabric. When she finishes I sit up straight in front of her and bow my head in respect.

"Thalia take the wolf to your tent until dinner," Artemis tells her, "then we will decide what we are going to do with him."

"Alright M'Lady, I will see you at dinner,' she tells her Goddess, then she turns to me, "come on wolf."

She turns and leave she tent, as quickly as I can I limp to catch up with her. Once I am out of the tent I see many other tents that either smaller or the same size as the tent I was just in. in the middle there is a large bonfire and many logs surrounding it. The sun is starting to set. Thalia whistles and I limp over the tent she is standing in front of, it is about the same size as the infirmary, then I follow her inside of it. Inside there is a small cot, it is about six inches off the ground and made with soft grey sheets and a light, fuzzy, blue blanket, there is a chest where I assume she keeps her clothes, weapons, books, and stuff, and there's also a desk type thing that, if you kneel, could be used to read or write on. There is a woven blanket, blue and grey in color, being used to cover the ground of the tent except for the ground under the cot, which is dirt. Her walls are decorated with pictures, as I get closer I see that they're all pictures of me, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and even a couple with Grover and Jason. My I eye caught a picture of me and Annabeth on the beach, side by side, during a sunset, they must have taken the picture when we weren't looking. Once again guilt floods through me. Thalia seemed to notice my interest in the pictures and came and at down next to me and took a deep breath before saying, "those are my cousins, Nico and Percy, and my friends, Annabeth and Grover, and a few pictures are of my brother, Jason."

I look back at her and she gives me a melancholy smile, and then looks back up at the pictures. I lie down at her side and nudge her arm to tell her to continue. She smiles once again before starting her story.

"Well," she begins, "Nico is the son of the Greek god Hades, Percy is the son of the Greek god Poseidon, and I am the daughter of the Greek god Zeus, our fathers are brothers, making us cousins. Annabeth is the daughter of Athena that a boy, Luke, and I rescued and brought to camp, where I was turned into a pine tree by my father in an effort to save me from some monsters. Anyway, a few years later, Grover, a satyr, rescued Percy and brought him to camp, then he Annabeth and Grover went on a quest together where they became good friends. They had quite a few quests after that as well, during one they found Nico and his sister, Bianca, but she unfortunately died before she could get to camp. Eventually I was freed from the tree and formally met my cousins, we all became pretty close, but then I decided to join Artemis in the hunt and we kind of drifted. There were a few wars that we won, but mostly because of Percy. He was declared a hero and was even offered godly-hood, twice, which he turned down because, well, he's Percy. A few months ago, though, he went missing. No one knows where he went or even why he left. At first a bunch of people went looking for him but stopped after a week, now Nico, Grover, Annabeth and I just wait hoping that he'll show up."

Tears are now streaming down her face but she quickly brushes them away, almost embarrassed to be upset. I feel even worse now, I've made Thalia, my no-shit cousin, cry. I bury my head in her lap in an attempt to comfort her and she strokes my head lovingly. We stay in that position until one of the hunters peaks her head into the Thalia's tent.

"Come on Thals," she says, "it's time for dinner."

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading, I may give some of the hunters names, so if you feel like it give me a character, **

**I need to know:**

**-name**

**-age**

**-appearance**

**-personality traits**

**-wolves name (each get a white wolf)**

**Anyway, please review, I will not be able to update until either Friday or Saturday, but I will have two updates before monday, that I assure you, so keep a look out for those.**

**K, bye, I love you all,**

_Mollie_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews and follows, they mean a lot. As I promised I am updating, and I will have another chapter up either tomorrow or Monday.**

**Thanks for all the characters you guys gave me, I decided to use candyland7, AnnaYasashii, and HowlSong12's characters, we switched some thing around and I'm greathful for them putting up with my nit-picking, so shoutout to those guys, anyway on with the story enjoy!**

* * *

Thalia gets up and walks to the opening of the tent. She holds it open and gestures for me to follow her. I get up and stretch my back, then follow her to the large bonfire I had seen earlier. She takes a seat on one of the log, the one next to Artemis, and I sit beside her like all the other wolves were doing beside their companions.

"My loyal hunters," Artemis begins after everyone has finished eating their dinner, some wild turkey and vegetables that the wolves had killed and hunters had picked, "it seems to me that we have a decision to make." I begin to tense up nervously, all of the hunters and their wolves stare at Artemis, waiting for her to continue. Thalia glances at me and gives me a weak smile before returning her attention to Artemis. The air around us seems to become thick, and I have a bad feeling that this decision has to do with my presence at their camp.

"As you know, we have treated a wild wolf today, which, when this occurs, we typically offer them a dwelling in our companion pack, a great honor. However, as I'm sure you could tell by our packs reaction when we arrived at camp, this wolf is a male, a very large male," the hunters faces fill with disgust as she says that, causing me to lower my head in shame, then Artemis continues, "now on the other hand, he did save Thalia, our lieutenant's, life today, he did so by, single-handedly, taking down a Minotaur. Which, I assume we all agree, is very remarkable particularly for a male, and especially for a wolf without a pack or weapon for that matter. With that in mind we must confer how we will be handling this situation." Artemis Finishes her speech and all her hunters and their companions remain silent, thinking about what Artemis had said. I'm surprised by the fact that Artemis had half defended me, I guess she just satisfied that I saved her second in command, unfortunately I hadn't been able to last time, not that she knows that.

Suddenly Thalia stands up all eyes travel to her, waiting for her to speak. "Please, my fellow hunters, Lady Artemis, give the wolf a chance, he has saved my life and he doesn't even know me, he follows all commands given to him without question, he has not even once attempted to show dominance, he is caring and level-head, he is nothing like the males that I have met. He respects Lady Artemis as well as your companions. All I ask is that you give him a chance, he did save my life, and for that I am eternally grateful," she declares. When she finishes defending me she looks at me, her electric blue eyes are full of gratitude and determination. Her eyes then leave mine and look pleadingly to her fellow hunters. No one speaks, they simply sit taking in what Thalia has said, as well as Artemis. A hunter stands up from her seat after a few minutes of silence.

"You all know of my hatred of men, it is very great and unchangeable," the hunter says in a respectful tone, "but, I think we owe this wolf and our brave lieutenant a chance. With our Lady Artemis's approval, I would like to have him at camp until he is fully healed, and in that time he shall have to prove that he is trustworthy in order to stay with us as part of our companion's pack." I give the girl a grateful look, which she returns with an approving nod. The girl is about average height, her hair is long and brown, except at the tips they are blonde. Her hair is in the same braid-crown as Thalia, but it's decorated with two, identical, golden hairpins with the sun engraved in them, leading me to believe she is a daughter of Apollo; her hazel eyes have almost gold-colored specks that standout against her pale skin. She looks, then, to Artemis, who nods in approval her facial expression is neutral as she does. Before the hunters are given a chance to think about the daughter of Apollo's idea, another hunter stands from her seat and takes a step forward.

"I agree with Celeste, I believe he should have a chance to stay," she says, her eyes not leaving the ground until the very end when she looks up to Thalia, who gives the shy girl a reassuring smile. This hunter is taller than the daughter of Apollo and more muscular, however something about her is mellow and earthy. Half of her curly, dark red hair is pulled into a braid and half of it is down, falling to her hips. She has clear blue eyes that have veins of silver and in the left eye there is a sliver of green around her pupil. Her wolf stands up from its position and barks in agreement to all the other wolves, who bark back, agreeing with the honey-eyed wolf.

The rest of the hunters seem unsure and conflicted of their opinion of me. I want to try and convince them myself but I know it's better to stay quiet. Another hunter stands up with the other two and looks every hunter in the eye, landing on Thalia last, giving her a confident smile before saying, "Alright, lets vote, all in favor of Celeste's suggestion of letting the wolf prove himself raise your hand."

Slowly but surely the hunters begin raising their hands until no one was left without a hand up. Relief swells up inside my chest, what just happened was something I thought would never happen to me again, I was accepted. All of the hunters white wolves begin barking "welcome" and "good luck" to me, which I return by thanking them and assuring them that I do have respect for them and I am not interested in dominance, to which they nodded looking satisfied. Artemis and the girl who led the voting are chuckling, "That's one polite wolf you got there Thalia," she says.

I am extremely confused by the girl, how would she know that, only Artemis can understand wolves barking. The girl has long, wavy brown hair that is in the same braid-crown style that Thalia and the other girl have. She is tall and has a light tan complexion. Her eyes are grey, that and her attitude give away that she is a daughter of Athena.

"Oh I know Atty, I know," Thalia responds before leaning down and petting my head, causing me to wag my tail.

"Hunters, it is time for you to rest, Thalia, the wolf will be your companion unless he fails to prove himself, you're responsible for him and I trust you will take good care of him," Artemis says solemnly before heading off to her own tent. The hunters and their companions scatter to their respective tents, except for Thalia and the three girls who had spoken at the meeting, Celeste, Atty, and the shy girl, along with their companions.

"I can't thank you enough!" Thalia cries hugging the girls after everyone else is in their tents.

"Hey, don't thank us, you would've done the same, right Alina?" replies the daughter of Athena, whose name is apparently Atty.

"It's Ally not Alina, Atalanta." The shy girl, who I assume is Ally or Alina, said, with much more confidence than at dinner, apparently she felt safe with these three.

"Either way, I'm glad you finally have a companion, and a big, strong one at that," Celeste says cutting off whatever Atty retort would've been. The four girls chuckled at how my unusually large wolf body looks awkward against the small log. They walk to the other side of the bonfire to talk, leaving me alone with the three white wolves that belong to Atty, Ally, and Celeste. I am nervous being around these wolves who clearly hate males.

"You don't have to be scared of us," one of the wolves assures me, "a friend of Thalia is a friend of ours. I'm Belen, Atalanta's companion." The smaller white wolf lay down across from me and smiled at me as best a wolf can. Belen is slightly smaller than the others and has grey eyes, just like her companion.

"And I'm Larka," says the honey-eyed wolf, "I am Alina or, as she prefers, Ally's companion." Then she also came and laid down with Belen and I. She is larger and stronger-looking than the other wolves but still smaller than me, her confidence and leader-like qualities assure me that she is the alpha of the companion pack.

"Come on Shiro, he won't bite," Larka tells the other wolf.

"She's Celeste's companion. She may be a bit shy, but she is a very good hunter. She's quieter than most, good at surprise attacks," Larka whispers to me before Shiro lies down with us. We talk for about an hour about the hunt, our favorite meats, hunting techniques, monsters, and our companions. The girls call us to follow them to their assigned tents. I quickly thank Larka, Belen, and Shiro for their hospitality and friendliness before catching up to Thalia.

When we enter the tent I try lying under the cot, but I find that it is too tight for my liking. I dig out about a foot, careful not to get in on her floor cover, and push the dirt out from under the tent, before lying down, satisfied with my work. Thalia, seeing this, laughs and kisses my nose before climbing onto her cot and falling asleep. Fortunately for me, I only have to sleep every seventy-two hours, so I sneak out of the tent and turn back into my human form to figure out what I'm going to do to prove myself trustworthy.

* * *

**What do you think, do you like it? Let me know!**

**Sorry for any spelling grammer mistakes, I rely on word to fix them.**

**Also I have pictures that support what I see Atalanta, Aline, and Celeste as in my bio, check it out if you need a picture, I also have pictures of a braid-crown thing just so you can see what I'm talking about.**

**Thank you, you lovely people,**

_Mollie_


	5. Chapter 5

When I arrive back at the camp I once again hear snarls coming from the companion pack, but this time Larka shuts them up.

"Morning," she calls out to me. She runs off with the silvery white pack following close behind before I can even open my mouth, they are gone. I chuckle softly as I make my way through the camp looking for my new companion, my cousin Thalia. The hunters are awake and the whole camp is bustling with energy, some girls are doing chores, some practicing combat and archery, some are just talking with each other. I recognize Alina among the hunters, she is carrying three huge strawberry bags of wild strawberries from the field, she looks like she's about to fall over. I trot over to the poor unbalanced girl to see if I can help, although she doesn't make any acknowledgment that she sees me, so I bark to let her know I'm here.

"Ah!" she screams, falls over, and drops the bags, "Gods! I didn't even notice you, are you sure you can't shadow travel because I swear you just move around like Thalia's cousin when he shadow travels!"

She's talking about Nico. I sigh before grabbing two of the strawberry bags in my mouth and sit waiting for Alina to show me where to bring them, as she stands up and brushes herself off. Alina, then, picks up the strawberry bag and looks to me with a confused face, to which I wag my tail happily, she chuckles softly, I guess she's still a little uneasy around me, but gets what I'm trying to say and continues making her way through camp. We walk past the shooting range, where about seven hunters are shooting bulls-eye after bulls-eye in a matter of seconds, a group of hunters are around the bonfire, sharpening their weapons, and a few campers are sitting outside their tents, weaving grass into different things. Alina walks onto a blanket that someone had thrown a sheet over some tall sticks to protect it from the sun, and I follow. On the blanket there is bag after bag after bag of wild berries, greens, even some home-made cereal, Alina sets down her strawberry bag on the blanket and motions for me to do the same.

"Um…. Wolf?" Alina asks. I turn my head to her and give her a reassuring, friendly look.

"Do you want to come find Thalia with me, I thing she's in the field with Celeste and Atty," she asks shyly. I bark happily and wag my tail at the wary hunter.

"And thank you, for helping me," she says before leading me away from the blanket and through the camp again to an open field of long grass filled with wild flowers. As soon as the field is visible I can smell Thalia, I begin running in the direction of the sent, feeling free as I run through the grass soundlessly. When she becomes visible I crouch low to the ground and wait for the right moment to pounce. Thalia has her black hair is fashioned the same way as it was yesterday, Atalanta has her wavy hair pulled into a high pony tail, but Celeste's hair is down with her bangs hanging right above her eyes, along with Alina they all have on the same clothes as they did yesterday, I'm assuming they have more than one of those outfits. Alina comes running up to the girls, where they are sitting in the long grass, smiling at her friends before a confused look settles on her face.

"Where's your wolf?" she asks Thalia. I take that as my cue and jump from my hiding spot and right onto Thalia, pinning her to the ground before licking her left cheek. I stare down at her with a lop-sided wolf smile and she glares back up at me, her face immediately softens when she sees my expression. The girls behind me begin laughing at Thalia as she smiles up at me.

"Gods!" she exclaims pushing me off her, "Where did you come from? You're like a freaking shadow!"

"That's what I said," Alina agrees, "he snuck up on me earlier and he wasn't even trying, he just blends in, like a shadow."

"That's good, actually," says Thalia.

"What do you mean?" Alina asks.

"His name, I didn't give him one yet," Thalia explains, "I can call him Shadow."

"Oh ya, he does need a name," Celeste agrees.

"No, Shadow doesn't fit him," Atalanta buts in, "I feel like his name should be something more powerful than that, maybe something Greek?"

"She's right," Alina adds, "Shadow seems like the kind of thing you'd name a puppy, not a fierce wolf who single-handedly took down a…. well, you know."

"Erebos," Thalia says.

"What?" asks Celeste.

"His name, it's Erebos, the name used interchangeably with Tartarus, it means shadow or deep darkness," Thalia explains.

"It's perfect," Atalanta decides.

"I agree," says Celeste.

"As do I," agrees Alina.

Erebos. Hmm, another name for the place where evil in cast to suffer and means deep darkness. I'm thinking I like my new name. A small squeal comes from the grass near Atalanta, then a small, silver-grey guinea pig waddles out and plops down in front of Atalanta.

"Oh Tri, you silly pig," Atalanta cries before picking up the small rodent. I assume Tri is short for Triana, meaning 'pure' in Greek. I wonder where she picked up the little thing, most likely it was during the hunts travels through South America. This guinea pig doesn't look like your average domestic guinea pig, its slightly larger, more muscular, and has a longer neck and longer legs; it's more wild-looking.

"What did she say?" asks Celeste as she bends over and begins stroking the guinea pig, causing it to purr.

"She said something about the grass being too long," Atalanta replies chuckling.

"How does she know that?" I ask Thalia, forgetting that everything I say is in wolf-language.

"Oh Erebos," Atalanta giggles at my confusion, "as a daughter of Athena, the wisdom goddess, I taught myself how to understand most animals, even though it's not always perfect. All of them seem to understand English though; sometimes I just talk to random animals when I'm bored."

"Oh," I mutter, "can you tell me about yourself then, if you can understand I and I can understand you? Like where were you before you joined the hunt? How did you find the hunt? When did you join the hunt? Why…"

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down there," Atalanta interrupts me, "sure, I'll tell you my life story, but you have to tell me you yours, deal?"

I consider this, what would I tell her, I've only been a wolf for two months and she can't know about anything before that. But I want to know more about this girl, with her grey eyes, and unusual gift with animals. She's the closest thing I have here to Annabeth. A surge of pain fills my chest as I think of my beautiful best friend, the lovely, blonde-haired, stormy-eyed daughter of Athena.

"Fine," I bark at Atalanta.

"Alright," Atalanta begins, "I was born on June 30, 1935, I lived with my father and half-brother, James, in Molching, Germany. James was my father's son from his first marriage to his wife who died from lung cancer soon after James was born; James was two years old when I was born. I grew up while World War II was raging, so we never had much money. My father gave us the best life he could, but times were tough, we couldn't afford school, or toys-other than the ones we made ourselves-, and we spent our days helping the neighbors with odd-jobs while my father worked, so we could earn a little bit of money for food. I realized that I had some sort of gift with animals when I was twelve, I found a stray cat on the streets that just automatically trusted me, he followed me everywhere, he lived on my porch and would wait every day to accompany on my odd-jobs. Anyway, when I was sixteen, my brother began questioning why the Nazi's were doing such horrible things. He was a kind, selfless person, the kind of person who would do anything for someone in need. The Nazi's began parading the Jews through the streets and I guess their awful conditions really set off my brother…"

She stops talking; silent tears begin to run down her face, surprising me a great deal. She seems so tough and fearless, but now she looks fragile, as if the slightest breeze would make her just fall apart. Celeste and Alina rub her back soothingly as Thalia stares at her with sympathy evident in her eyes. Atalanta takes a few deep breathes, but continues with her story.

"Because before anyone could stop him, James jumped onto one of the Nazi officers backs and began beating him screaming at him for the evil he's doing," she took another deep breathe before continuing, " and then one of the Nazi's shot at him and it was all over. He was shot and trampled by the Jews and Nazi Officers. After that day, my father shut down, he stopped working, and eating, moving, and he just gave up. One day I came home from helping the neighbors and found him hanging from his neck in a tree in our backyard, I can't even say I was surprised, his life was hard, he lost his true love, he had little to no money, his son had just been shot, and I was almost never around. After my father's suicide I was sent to live with my uncle, who had no wife, no kids, and a small patience. I was beat for every little thing I did, one day I decided that I couldn't deal with it anymore and left. I found Artemis and the Hunt, or rather they found me. They explained to me about Greek gods and goddesses and I was fascinated, my mother claimed me as her child, and I was offered a place in the hunt, away from Molching and the war. I agreed and over the years I taught myself different things, such as math, battle strategies, and the languages if animals. Belen, my companion, came to me as a pup and I raised her, we have a special bond. Then one year we were traveling through Peru and Triana asked if she could come along, I agreed, and now here we are," she finishes.

"I'm sorry Atalanta," I bark, "I'm glad your life is better now, you deserve this."

"You're sweet Erebos, and please, call me Atty," Atty responds with a smile, luckily she forgets our deal, so I guess she won't be learning much about me today.

Alina, Thalia, Atty, Triana, Celeste, and I spend the rest of the afternoon lying in the field laughing and talking like old friends. I realize my place, once again, I belong here protecting these girls.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? Let me know by reviewing, pretty please. If you like this story follow it, it means a lot. **

**I dont know when I'll be updating but I will have an update in seven days or less, I can promise that. Okay? **

**I love you all, please review.**

**Adios,**

_Mollie_


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gods, I'm soo sorry, my internet literally broke, we had to get a new wifi box and everything. Anyway, to make up for it I'm going to try and put up a new chapter everyday this week(if school allows it). Thanks for reviewing and following this story, enjoy chapter six!**

* * *

So I've been with the hunt for a week now and my leg is nearly healed. Artemis took the splint off three days ago, now it's only wrapped in strips of cloth. In the week that I've been here I have become good friends with Larka, for some reason she accepted me right away, without questioning my loyalty. Belen and most of the other wolves do accept me now, though there are a few that don't trust or like me at all. Shiro, on the other hand, is still terrified of me. I've helped Ally with her picking bags every morning since I got here, I learned she is a child of Demeter, before going off to train with Atalanta, she straps a target to either side of me and I run around doing crazy loops and turns at normal-wolf speed as she tries to hit bulls-eyes with her bow and arrows. After about an hour of this I go meet Celeste and Thalia in the field to help train the newer, younger hunters with daggers and hand-on-hand combat, which is fun because I get to fight back a little. At first the little hunters loathed my presence but now I think they're quite fond of me, some have even talked to me about their lives before the hunt and stuff like that, after learning for Atalanta how 'intelligent' I am.

Anyway, today's my big day, I'm finally going hunting with the companion pack, Larka convinced them to let me tag along yesterday. Thalia is still asleep above me, so I am careful not to wake her up as I slip out from under the cot and out of the tent. It's still dark and no one is awake except for the pack and I. I sit outside the tent and wait for Larka to bring me to the rest of the pack, and, as I expected, the all-powerful, honey-eyed wolf is right on time.

"You ready, Thalassa Matia?" Larka asks me.

"Of course, Meli Matia," I retort.

"Now, there's no need to get sassy, Iroas," she replies, "now come on the packs waiting."

I chuckle at our friendly banter before following her. We had begun calling each other by nicknames after she told me she hates them. I call her 'Meli Matia' which means 'honey eyes' in Greek, and she calls me 'Thalassa Matia', meaning 'sea eyes', or 'Iroas', meaning 'hero'. She leads me through the maze of tents to the outskirts of the forest where the rest of the snow-white pack is waiting.

"Alright ladies," Larka barks, "this is Erebos, I expect you to treat him with respect, and he is a good friend of mine and will be helping us out with our hunt today. Now, let's get a move on, stay in your usual groups and meet me at the pond at noon."

With that, groups of wolves turned and disappeared into the forest to begin their hunting, leaving me with Larka, Shiro, and a violet-eyed wolf. Larka leads us deep into the forest that I called home for three months.

"There's a herd of deer up ahead," Larka whispers to us, "we'll pick off the injured ones, Shiro and Ianthe, you take the one in the back, Erebos and I will take the one up here."

Shiro and Ianthe, the violet-eyed wolf, nod before trotting around the deer to get closer to the injured doe in the back. The herd is large; there are about twenty deer, seventeen does and three bucks. Three of the does, however, are walking with a limp a few yards behind the rest of the heard, there are scratches and dried blood on their sides, most likely from a bear attack. None of the deer are aware of our presence yet.

"Okay, you take left, I'll go…" Larka is cut off by the sound of the herd's feet barreling towards us. Just as they are about to hit us I leap and tackle Larka out of the way of their hooves.

"You okay Lark?" I ask the wolf lying under me.

"Yes, now get off me Iroas!" she orders, "I wonder what spooked them."

"Maybe…" I am cut off by two petrified howls and the loud crackling of a forest fire in full rage. The screams are coming from Shiro and Ianthe; they are encased in the flames with no way out. So I do the natural thing and run to the fire.

"Erebos! No! Wait for the hunters!" Larka calls, but I continue running into the fire.

"Shiro, Ianthe!" I call, I'm surrounded by flames and smoke, I can't see or hear the trapped wolves.

"Here!" a weak voice calls out, my mental GPS guides me to the location of the voice, and I run through the burning trees, getting a few minor burns along the way. When I finally reach them, Ianthe is standing protectively over Shiro, who is unconscious on the ground with a large burn across her side. As soon as Ianthe sees me her ears go flat and she growls at me, standing her ground over Shiro not allowing me to go near her.

"Please," I plead her, "I only want to help." Reluctantly she gives in and steps away from Shiro. I waste no time before running to the injured wolf, grabbing her, gently, by the scruff of her neck with my teeth and swinging her onto my back.

"Follow me," I order Ianthe, "stay close." I make my way back to the clearing with only a few more burns, Shiro still on my back, and Ianthe uninjured besides being dazed from inhaling all the smoke. Larka runs to me with the rest of the pack behind her.

"Take Shiro and Ianthe back to camp, they need immediate medical attention," I order her, not trying to be in control just trying to save their lives, "get the rest of the pack out of here before they get burned this fires spreading fast." As if to confirm it, a tree, full of fire, falls almost crushing and burning half the pack, but I tackle them out of the way before it can do any serious damage. With that they start to run to camp and I turn back, running into the fire once again.

"Erebos!" Larka calls, "what are you doing?"

"I have to put out the fire before it gets to camp," I state, I thought that was pretty obvious but then again, Larka doesn't know I'm the son of Poseidon. Then I disappear out of her sight and wait for her and the pack to go away.

"Come on Larka," Belen says, "apparently he knows what he's doing."

Finally she gives in and they disappear into the forest in the direction of camp. Once they're out of sight, I run at full speed to the nearest pond before changing into my human form, sweat is dripping from my face due to the heat of the fire, but as soon as I touch the water I am instantly reenergized and healed off all my burns, even my broken leg is mended. I can feel power flowing from the water and seeping into me, I use all my strength to channel a massive wave. I hold it until it grows to be 115 feet high then let the wave crash onto the flaming forest. Water flows covering the trees, it takes ten minutes for the water to completely seep into the earth. Once all the water is gone and the fire is out, I use the last of my energy to turn back into a large black wolf with glowing, sea-green eyes, before passing out, face-first into the mud.

* * *

**So what did you think? Leave all your comments, suggestions, and questions.**

**Do you guys want me to respond to your reviews? Let me know.**

**Once again thank you to candyland7, AnnaYasashii, and Howlsong12for giving me the characters Celeste, Shiro, Atalanta, Belen, Alina, and Larka.**

**By the way the greek is the actual translation, I promise.**

**Kbye, I love you all,**

_Mollie_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry I know I said a new chapter every day, but you know, schools a bitch, anyway enjoy.**

* * *

When I regain consciousness I am still face first in the mud, oh well. The fire is gone and now everything is just wet from the wave, including me. The forest still has a thin layer of smoke, but nothing too bad. I get up and shake all the mud and water off of me, drying me completely. I'm thinking I should probably head back to the camp and make sure everyone is okay, especially Shiro, I hope her burns were treated in time.

I run at normal-wolf speed back to camp, the cloth on my once broken paw is now useless and coming undone. I really hope I've proved myself because my paw is now clearly mended and the decision will most likely be soon. I run up the small hill that is separating me from the hunts camp and look down, in the camp Ianthe and the rest of the companion pack are lying by the bonfire where a few hunters are cooking some turkeys, rabbits, and a few rainbow trout that the pack managed to catch before the fire. Celeste is pacing back and forth outside the infirmary tent. Alina and the other Demeter kids are cooking greens over a small fire and washing some wild strawberries. Larka, Belen, Atalanta, and Thalia are all sitting together talking. Larka is barking at Atalanta, but I can't tell what she's saying, and it seems like Atalanta is translating it to Thalia, who looks exasperated. Belen, however, is looking around, sniffing the air with a disordered appearance, then her eyes lock with mine and within seconds the little, white wolf is on her feet and moving quickly in my direction barking profanities in the process.

"What in Zeus's name were you thinking, Erebos!" She barks furiously, "We though you fucking died in that wave Poseidon made! Do you have a death wish or something dipshit? Ugh! Why do you have to be an imprudent boy! Wait til Thalia gets a hold of you she's so fucking pissed! "

Speak of the devil, Thalia is now staring at me with a forceful glare, one harsh enough to make even a god pee themselves, but in used to it so it's not as scary anymore, but it is still scary. Her blue eyes are crackling with electricity, yep I have to agree with Belen she does seem a bit pissed.

"You," she utters icily, "are an idiot, and you're so lucky that you didn't die you selfless bastard! Gods! That's exactly what my cousin would've done, and he's the biggest kelp head I've ever met, he almost killed every other second!" I grimace at the mention of Percy, or me, I guess, but Percy seems unfamiliar after three months of being 'Erebos' or 'wolf'. Memories flood back, the quests, the wars, the deaths of my friends, all the demigods fighting, the piles of golden dust, the smell of blood and tears, the sound of mourning and loss, everything. Pain fills me, unbearable pain, as if someone took a knife to my chest and ripped my heart out. I can't seem to push my past away, I know I can't go back, but my flaw is loyalty I can't help but long and be concerned for my friends and my family, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Clarisse, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, the name makes me want to break down in tears, is she okay? Is she worried? Did she forget about me? I push the thoughts away and try to come back to reality. Thalia seems to be lost in thought as well, for a few minutes everyone is silent and the air is filled with sadness and anger. Atalanta and Larka finally make their way up the hill, pulling us from our thoughts and onto them.

"Oh my Gods, I thought you were dead, Iroas," Larka barks and rubs against me in a loving, comforting way.

"I'm fine," I remind her softly, returning her wolf hug, "Apparently Poseidon wanted to help us out, Meli Matia."

"Yak, we got lucky," Larka responds, "come on let's check on Celeste and Shiro." She trots down the hill to the infirmary tent and I follow behind her with Atalanta, Belen, and a still angry Thalia.

In the tent Celeste is stroking Shiro's head, tears still fresh in her eyes. Shiro's side is bandages with cloth, like my foot is, to protect the burn but she is alive and conscious. Celeste notices us standing at the entrance of the tent and comes over to me and wraps her arms around my neck, whispering, "thank you, if it weren't for you… Artemis said we almost didn't have enough time, I don't know what I would've done."

I rest my head on the girls shoulder as she silently sobbed into the back of my neck, desperately trying to comfort her. It took a few minutes but she did eventually calm down and walk back over to her companion. I follow her and lay down in front of Shiro. The others leave to help with dinner, so now it's just Celeste, Shiro, and I. we talk for hours, I learn how Celeste's was supposed to be married to her childhood sweetheart, but four weeks before her wedding her best friend, a daughter of Aphrodite, admitted to have been sleeping with him for years, completely shattering their relationship and destroying Celeste's trust in men. Celeste, also, explained how Shiro came to be her companion, apparently Shiro's father ate her siblings and killed her mother then left her for dead when she was just two days old, which is why Shiro is so shy, she has a hard time trusting anyone at all, but anyway, Celeste found her crying from grief and hunger and adopted her and nursed her back to health, they've been best friends ever since. We talk about other things too, just simple get to know you stuff, of course I couldn't answer but Celeste talked to me about herself. I hadn't even noticed how long we were talking for until the hunter peeped her head in to call us for dinner.

* * *

I ate the spare meat with the rest of the companion pack, who were now completely comfortable with me as I had saved their lives. The turkey and rabbit felt good in my empty stomach, I hadn't noticed til then that I hadn't eaten in two days. When I was offered some trout, I respectfully turned it down, earning me some strange looks, but no one thought anything of it. Dinner went by quickly and in no time the pack and I were sitting beside our companions around the bonfire listening to the debate going on between the hunters, my stomach is in knots as they decide if I have proved myself worthy enough to be the only male to ever be allowed to travel with the pack.

The hunters in my defense argued that I had saved their lieutenant as well as their companions, was respectful, never showed dominance, and often helped the hunters with anything I could. The hunters that are opposed to my presence in their camp held the strong argument that I was a male, which, here, is as bad as being a titan trying to overthrow Olympus. The argument is going back and forth and back and forth, only causing my nerves to build even more, I'm really starting to question my luck, however it seems that Celeste isn't going to let me lose hop because as I am about to give up, she stands to give the hunters a little speech.

"I know you all hate or dislike males, I do too, you know that, but this male saved my best friends life, if it weren't for him she would've died in that fire along with all of your companions," she states strongly, "and I'll be damned if I let him leave after all he's done with us in the short time he has stayed here."

That sealed the deal, everyone nodded in agreement. Thanks to Celeste, I am now officially a member of the hunt's companion pack.

* * *

**So what did you think? Leave a comment, suggestion, or question in a review for me.**

**I'll have a new update tomorrow or Friday, that I promise you. Thank you to everyone who followed, reviewed, and favorited this story, I appreciate it. **

**I love you all**

**Bye people,**

_Mollie_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey...**

**Don't be mad at me please, I know this is way overdue. I was having a bit of writers block, then my teachers decided to give us a shitton of work, and now I have finals coming up so I dont kno whow often I'll be able to upload, But when school ends for me I'll have a better set schedule. Anyway please enjoy, I'm sorry this took so long. Also sorry this is kind of a filler chapet I'm going to try to have a new chapter within this week but I cant promise when, it depends on what day I dont have much work. Anyway thanks, enjoy.**

* * *

"Erebos! Come on we're going to be late if you keep stopping to sniff things," Alina scolds.

You're probably confused, let me explain, so about three months ago I was made an official member of Lady Artemis's wolf pack. After rescuing them from the forest fire, the rest of the wolves accepted me and were eager to have me as a part of their pack. Some of the hunters are still weary of me but most don't mind me. Larka and I are great friends now, she's practically my sister. Belen and I are good friends as well, we do all kinds of fun stuff together, but Shiro and I became extremely close after I saved her life, I'm very protective of her and she refuses to leave my side, I like to think of her as my innocent baby sister.

I am almost always in wolf form now, only changing back to human form once a week to practice with my water powers, I still feel that it is important to train with them even if I rarely use them. On the nights I don't need to sleep I go off and work on my wolf powers that I still don't know much about. I know I have this power bark thing where when I use the back of my throat when barking it sends things with in a seven feet radius of me flying backwards. Once and a while I notice a sea-green glow around me when I'm really focused on my training or fighting something, I'm not sure what it does yet but every time it happens the earth tremors a bit. Besides some simple things like increased agility, speed, senses, and reflexes the only other benefits to being what I am are that I have echolocation, some amount of night vision, and empathy(sense the emotions of others around). The rest of my powers are still a mystery to me.

Anyway, currently I am helping Alina with her strawberry bags, as I do every morning we've become pretty close, she trusts me now, well enough to tell me her story. She's been a hunter for fourteen years now and she never went to camp, she found Artemis before she could get there, she had never been interested in boys or relationships so it had been an easy choice for her. She, as a child, of Demeter, can grow crops instantly and can sense which plants are okay to eat and which aren't, she much more powerful than any other Demeter child I've met. Not only that, but she's deadly with a dagger, so quick and swift, you would never know what hit you.

The crop tent is full of overflowing bags of berries, wild greens, and cereals that were made of the wheat that Alina can grow out of nowhere. I drop my strawberry bag in the corner for the berries and follow her out of the tent and into the hot Bolivian sun, its November which is when it's hottest here.

"I think the rest of them are already at Lake Titicaca," Alina says, "come on, it's hot, I want to get in the water." And so we trek through the valley between some hills to the shore of Lake Titicaca, where Thalia, Celeste, Larka, Atalanta, Belen, and Shiro are already in the water laughing and splashing around. Alina and I run off to join our friends in the crystal clear water.

As the day goes on, more and more hunters join us with their companions, soon enough almost all of the hunters are here as well as the entire companion pack. The girls play Marco polo for hours while we race, hunt, tackle, and play in the water and on the shore. When evening comes we have twenty or so killifish and three guineafowl to bring to camp for dinner, which a very successful haul.

* * *

"Girls," Artemis announces after we eat, "my father has requested we track down the hydra, as it is wreaking havoc in Manhattan. We will be heading for New York tomorrow, get a good rest tonight we leave when Apollo begins his shift." With that the moon goddess disappears into her tent. The hunters say their goodnights before heading to their respective tents as well. Once they're gone, Thalia checks to make sure everyone's here, kisses me on the head, and then disappears into her own tent.

The pack and I assemble in the middle of the camp as it is too hot to sleep in our companion's tents. Everyone finds a spot to their liking and lies down. I lie next to Larka with Shiro snuggled up against me already sleeping soundly. Luckily for me tonight's a sleep night, so I won't have to move the little white wolf. I look over at Larka; she's also asleep, curled up as tight as she can. I close my eyes and the nightmares start.

"_Are they here yet?"_

"_They are close."_

_ Two dark figures hide in the woods watching one spot until Artemis and her hunt are visible. They get closer and closer, not suspecting of anything. They get too close and the creatures pounce._

My dream flashes into a new dream.

_ Blood covers the floor of the forest where all the hunters now lie dead. The pack of snow white wolves lay scattered throughout the mess, their coats dyed blood red. A girl muffles a cry of agony and heartbreak before a scream leads me to her. I see a twelve year old goddess covered in golden ichor, her body showing obvious signs of torture and rape. Somehow, she slowly begins fading._

The dream flashes black.

"_We are coming little wolf."_

* * *

**What did you think? I know it was just a filler but I'd still appreciate a review.**

**That you to everyone who followed and favorited this story. And thanks so much for the reviews, they do encourage me to stop being lazy and write.**

**Anyway, See you soon,**

_~Mollie_


End file.
